


Training Wheels

by N_Peggy (RJPhaNTom)



Series: Mileven Song Shorts [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Instagram short, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Mileven, hopper is mentioned very briefly, mileven song short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJPhaNTom/pseuds/N_Peggy
Summary: You've been riding two wheelers all your lifeIt's not like I'm asking to be your wifeI wanna make you mine, but that's hard to sayIs this coming off in a cheesy way?-'Training Wheels' by Melanie MartinezMike teaches El to ride a bike for the first time.





	Training Wheels

The first thing that El thought when she received her own bicycle was that she was slowly becoming a normal kid. But the second she tried to learn how to use it, she became dejected. She tried to use her powers to hold her up, but Hopper sighted that as cheating when he was attempting to teach her. Both growing frustrated, Mike was called in to help, and the boy was much more patient with her as he taught her how to ride, and he was successful in getting her to bike by herself for the first time.

Two years later, Mike had successfully gotten his driver’s license, and was trying his best to teach El how to drive, which lead to them almost crashing the car and El having a bout anxiety over the incident. Needless to say, El would eventually get her own license when she turned 20. As much as the telekinetic felt in accomplishing these milestones in her life, she felt like she couldn’t have achieved them without Mike by her side, whose constant, unwavering patience remained with her.

But she would admit to him during quiet moments that she missed the days when she would ride behind him when he biked with her around town or when he drove them places.

Years later, to her surprise, Mike had kept this fact in mind when he biked himself and El all the way to Mirkwood after years of not doing so (mostly because of Mike’s continuing growth height wise) and proposed to her right then and there. Who knew that something as simple as riding bikes would bring a couple closer together?

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK WITH MILEVEN SONG SHORTS! It's been roughly a couple months since the last one, but I am happy to report that this will be remain a constant fixture in my writing (maybe)


End file.
